A Few Drinks to Unwind
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Sakura goes to a tavern to unwind after a rough day when she bumps into her old Sensei who's trying to do the same. KakaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place exactly five years after Shippuden episode 79 (manga chapter 322-328). I've read all the manga released as well (up to 430 at this point) and I'm aware that several characters lives hang in the balance in this recent group of chapters. So if anyone dies or the plot changes dramatically in the next few chapters PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! I don't want any complaints if a character mentioned kicks the bucket by the time you read this.

Anyway, this is rated M for alcohol consumption, language, smut, and maybe violence.

I don't own Naruto or its characters, nor do I make any money off them.

Chapter 1- Gotta Love Drunks

She slumped heavily into the corner booth at the Wandering Oni. It was a small hole-in-the-wall pub Sakura frequented when she had a rough day at work, which she did. There wasn't anything too serious at the hospital today. A broken arm here, concussion there, kids swallowing stuff they shouldn't, but there were a lot of them. "When it rains, it pours." She said to herself.

"Evening Sakura." Said the bartender. "What'll you be having this evening?"

"The usual please. Thank you Sano." When he retreated to get her order Sakura reached up and pulled out her hair tie, scratching her scalp where it pulled her hair tight. She had the next two days off and she was going to enjoy it. No training, no patients, no missions, no nothing. As much as she loved work, she really needed a break.

She sighed to herself and reached into her bag pulling out a writing pad and pencil. If she was going to enjoy her days off, she probably should get her daily report out of the way before she forgot anything. As she began to write Sano placed a bottle of sake, a cup, and a bow of friend noodle-chips on the table. "Domo arigato." She said not looking up from her pad.

"Don't work too hard." He said jokingly, and strolled back to the bar to take care of the other patrons.

A few small cups of sake, and two pages of report later she finally finished and stashed her notepad away, pulling out a book she had been reading. Ino had loaned her a cheesy romance novel she picked up in the hospital gift store. The character development wasn't very deep, but the story wasn't too bad and it took her mind away for a few hours here and there.

Somewhere in the background she heard the door open and close and the sound of a stool being pulled away from the end of the bar. She didn't bother to look up until she heard a familiar voice order a drink.

Looking up from her book she saw a shock of silver hair that could only belong to one man. Hatake Kakashi.

Closing her book, she put it away and picked up what was left of her drink before walking over and occupying the stool next to her former teacher. "Konbanwa Sensei."

He looked over to her with one, lazy eye. "Evening Sakura."

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Come here often?" She said taking another sip of sake. She had earned Tsunade's taste for the drink, but fortunately she hadn't acquired any of her other bad habits.

"Only on my way home from the cemetery." He said, pouring himself a drink.

Sakura's smile fell. "What were you doing there today?"

"I'm there more often than most. I've lost a lot of people I cared about." He said solemnly. "But today I had one person in particular to visit. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kurenai were there earlier with her son too."

Sakura inhaled sharply. "Azuma Sensei…today was the anniversary of…" Kakashi nodded. "I was so swamped at work, I forgot. How many years has it been?"

"Five"

"How's Kurenai?"

"She's a strong woman. She and her son are doing just fine. Shikamaru's been doing a good job getting the kid ready for academy. He'll be Jounin before you know it." He turned towards the wall with his cup and drank before turning back. Mask back in place.

All this talk was making him feel sorry for himself and far too sentimental for a shinobi. He missed his Father, Mother, Sensei, Obito, Rin, and any number of others he had lost. Tonight he just wanted to forget about them. Just for tonight.

Sakura smiled. "You're never going to let any of us see your face. Will you?"

He grinned under his mask. Something about Sakura always made him smile. "You have no idea what it takes to get it off." He changed the subject. "I have an excuse to be down tonight, what's yours?"

She leaned back in her stool. "It was a rough week at work. Tsunade gave me the next two days off. I'm not down, so much as tired." She took another drink, grimacing at the burn. "We haven't just sat and talked for…well ever. Everything in the past has been about training, lessons, missions…or your excuses why you're always late. I really don't know much about you outside of work."

Kakashi looked up from his drink. "Is that your way of asking about me?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura poured another drink. "If I am, it's about time. I've known you what, eight years? And all I know about you is your fighting skills and your love of porn."

"True enough." He said, sneaking another drink. "So what do you want to know?"

For the next few hours they talked like friends more so than teacher and pupil. The topics ranged from work, to food interests, to deeper topics. "So, did you ever get yourself a boyfriend since I last taught you? If I recall you were still pining over Sasuke." Sakura's face fell. "I'm sorry. It was none of my business."

"No, it's alright." She took a deep breath. "I still miss the person he was, but I don't hold any expectations anymore." She took a sip of her drink. "As for your other question, yes I have had a boyfriend. He was training to be a lab tech at the hospital. We dated for a few months but we ended it mutually in the end."

"Oh is that so? What broke it off?" He poured another cup of sake.

"Officially we were both wrapped up too much in work. Unofficially, he was a bit cocky for my liking, and horrible in the sack."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat when Kakashi choked on his drink, just barely managing to pull his mask back up before coughing the sake out of his lungs.

"Are you alright?" She said patting his back.

"Ye- *cough* yeah, I'll be fine. *cough* I just wasn't expecting to hear…well."

Sakura smirked. "You weren't expecting to hear a former student talk about sex."

Kakashi had regained his composure by now, already pouring himself another drink. "To be honest, you caught me off guard more than anything. Don't get me wrong, you're a very beautiful and brilliant woman and an even more talented Kunochi. The fact that you've been intimate with someone doesn't surprise me." He coughed again. 'Actually I'm a bit turned on by it.' He thought to himself.

"Well what about you, oh famous ninja pervert. Without Ero-Sennin to write you more Icha Icha books, what have you been keeping yourself occupied with?" She asked, a slight blush forming across her face. Only half from the alcohol.

Kakashi sighed. "If we're being so open… I've had my fair share of bed warmers. Not for a while though. Been busy with missions and whatnot."

Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Is that so? Anyone I would know?" Inner Sakura wondered what color his sheets were. She stopped herself mid-thought. Damned Ino and her romance novel! She was giving that book back in the morning.

Kakashi finished off his sake flask and waved over another. "I doubt it, but I wouldn't kiss and tell anyway. I'm a gentleman like that." He stood up from his stool. "'Scuse me a moment, need to break the seal." He walked towards the men's room with a noticeable swagger in his step.

"Gentleman huh?" She said to herself, turning back toward the bar.

"Hey there beautiful." Said a strange, inebriated voice from behind her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She turned to the man. He was her age, tall, dark, built, and completely wasted. "No thank you, I was leaving soon anyway."

He leaned ungracefully on the bar and placed a hand heavily on her leg. "Would you like to leave with me?"

"No thank you." Sakura knew he was drunk and even if she did put him through the wall, he wouldn't remember why by the time he regained consciousness.

"Aww, c'mon." He slurred.

Before she could turn him down a third time she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection from behind and a masked kiss on her cheek. "Is this a friend of yours, Baby?" Kakashi said in a sweet tone she had never heard him use before. If it wasn't for the mask resting against her neck and his charka signature she wouldn't know it was him.

Maintaining her composure like a true Kunochi she leaned back into him and rubbed the gloved hands around her stomach. "Just someone from work, but he was just leaving." She shot the drunk a look that any man would understand no matter how inebriated.

The man pulled his hand away from Sakura's leg as if it had burned him before turning and leaving without even a word of apology.

After he was gone, Kakashi didn't pull away. "Thank you Sensei…but he's gone now."

'Shame.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I was enjoying this.' With an audible sigh he backed away.

Sakura missed his warmth as soon as it was gone. "Gotta love drunks." She said gesturing to the door. When she turned around Kakashi was polishing off the last of his sake without bothering to turn away. She was so shocked that his face wasn't covered she didn't have time to take in the sight before he had his mask back up. 'Damnit!' Inner Sakura cursed.

Putting the flask down he wavered a bit and leaned on the bar to balance himself. "Yeah, gotta love drunks." Reaching in his pocket he took out a few bills and lay them on the bar, under his cup. "My treat." He said before Sakura could even open her purse.

"But-"

"No but's! You can repay me by making sure I make it back to my apartment. After that last drink hits me I think I will be sufffficiently inebrrrriated."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing. Did Kakashi Sensei just slur his speech? Sighing and throwing her purse over her shoulder and turned to the bartender. "We're heading out Sano, see you later. Thanks."

"Take it easy Sakura. You too Kakashi." He said waving.

'Did he just wink at us?' Sakura thought as they walked out the door and into the cool night.

In the distance thunder rumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End chapter one! More to come very soon. I'm on a role, and I'm wide awake.

R&R please! I love constructive criticism. Sorry for any grammar errors. Microsoft Word has killed my ability to spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Bit of lime in this chapter. Ye be warned.

Chapter 2- Color of the Sheets

Kakashi was right about the last drink hitting him soon. She had known Kakashi professionally for near a decade and she had never seen him drunk. Never would she have pegged him as a lightweight. But then again, he had what she guessed to be over a liter of sake. She was heavily buzzed from her two servings, but she didn't drink very often either.

They had only traveled a few blocks when his swagger became obvious. She found herself pulling his vest one way or another to keep him upright. 'Hot damn, he's wasted.' Inner Sakura relished. 'Are you going to take advantage of it or what?!'

Well…maybe a little. She had only seen his face for a half of a second, maybe she could persuade him to see it again. That way she could gloat to Naruto for being able to do what he could not. "So Sensei…"

"Yes Sakura?" He said, working hard to enunciate.

"How about you let me see your face? You know, since we're all friendly now." She said in her sweetest voice.

He laughed into his mask. "I may be drunk, but you're not the first one to try that. There's only been a few people who have been around me with my mask off."

Damn. "And who might that be, Sensei?"

He seemed to think for a long moment before responding. "You can stop calling me 'Sensei'. Not if you want to see my face anytime soon." 'Stop thinking that way.' He thought to himself. 'You're drunk, watch what you say.'

Anytime soon? What did he mean by that? "Why don't you want me to call you Sensei? I always have."

"You called me that when you were a little girl. To have a woman call me Ssssensei-" He slurred a bit. "-it makes me feel old."

"Don't be silly Sen-Kakashi." She corrected herself. "You don't look a day older than when I first met you." Sakura could see a faint smile under his mask.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

The wind picked up a bit, blowing leaves around their feet as they walked.

"Fine. No more 'Sensei' and no more mask talk." For now. Well if he didn't want to talk about that, perhaps she could pry some different information out of him. "How about what you did back there in the bar to chase the guy off. You could have easily scared him away instead, or I could have put him through the wall if he kept it up?"

'Shit, I liked the mask questions better.' "Are you complaining? I've been that close to you before while sparing. What's the difference?" 'Good cover.' He thought proudly.

This was true, but never had he rested his head in the nape of her neck the way he did, nor has he ever held her so possessively. She wasn't sure if it was the sake swimming lightly through her brain, but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

Before she could ask any more the dark heavens opened up and released a torrent of rain.

With a girly squeal from the hit of cold water, Sakura quickly wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and with a burst of charka to her legs, carried them the last few blocks to his apartment. By the time she got to the door she realized the rush was a waste. She was soaked, and so was her sensei who was leaning heavily on her shoulder. "Kakashi?" He mumbled some form of response. "Come on, stay with me for a few more minutes."

With her encouragement he stood up on his own and fumbled with the doorknob to enter his apartment. "Sorry, got a tad d-dizzy for a minute there." He took a deep breath. "I'm alright now."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Some Jounin." She said to herself. She turned and closed the door behind her to keep the sideways blowing rain from entering the small apartment. She was soaked to the bone already and it didn't look like the rain was letting up any time soon. "Could I use your bathroom for a minute?"

"Sure." He said flicking on a light and pointing to the far corner of the apartment. He zig-zagged his way to the kitchen sink and started filling up a large glass of water.

After taking care of some business and finding an extra pair of (shockingly dry) scrubs in her bag. She changed and washed her face before opening the door and stepping out into the apartment.

Kakashi stood in front of her, dressed only in his damp, navy blue pants. It then occurred to her exactly what he meant by 'what people had to do' to get his mask off.

'Ohhhh, I'm going to a special kind of Hell.' Kakashi thought before he slowly leaned in and placed his mask-less lips over Sakura's. He waited for her to pull away or to be punched through a wall. Neither would have surprised him. What surprised him was that she did nether.

She knew she should pull away. This was her Sensei! This was wrong…this…this…feels really nice. 'Fuck yeah!' Inner Sakura yelled as the pink haired Kunochi leaned into her former teachers advances, wrapping her arms up and around his neck, running her fingers through the back of his wild, silver, locks.

Letting out a low moan he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him, lifting her a bit as he guided them towards his bed. The fingers through the hair did it, he had to have her. Be damned the consequences.

Sakura was so entranced with the feel of him that she barely realized they were moving until she felt the mattress press against the back of her legs. If she really wanted to she could have kept herself and Kakashi from falling back onto the bed, but she didn't want to. There lips separated for an instant as they fell and came together again more fiercely just as quickly.

Kakashi could feel her soft mounds beneath the thin, pink fabric of her scrubs and wanted to feel more. As her tongue grazed his lips, he opened his mouth to dance with hers while he traced his calloused fingers along her taught stomach and upwards. She let out an audible moan as he grasped her breast and rubbed over her hard nipple with his thumb.

Never in her life could she picture this happening with Kakashi, nor could she ever dream that it would feel so good. She could tell he was enjoying himself by the hardness pressing against her thigh. Lifting her leg she felt her sensei stiffen under her pressure and grind lightly in return. By now her scrubs were bunched up near her collarbone and heat built steadily at her core. She wanted him. Bad.

Breaking the kiss for another moment, her scrub shirt was discarded over her head and tossed in the corner before Kakashi started to place kisses along her neck, breathing hard and hot against her. His kisses trailed down to her hardened nipple before he enveloped that in his mouth.

She gasped and arched her back into him as he relished attention on her. This was above and beyond what ol' What's-His-Face ever did with her while they were together. So this was what they talked about in that horrible romance novel Ino had loaned her.

Looking down into Kakashi's mismatched eyes, he trailed kisses lazily down her stomach as he began to pull her waistband down slowly. What happened next she would have never seen coming.

He passed out on her stomach, fingers still grasping her waistband.

She paused for a moment before whispering, "Kakashi Sensei?" There were a few more seconds of silence before she heard him begin to snore lightly. She exhaled heavily, defeated. He was out like Naruto after a big meal.

Now half naked herself and half pinned by a half naked, passed out man Sakura accepted that she would be spending the night. At least she didn't have to work in the morning. She didn't worry about waking him, (because a bomb wasn't going to do that at this point) she managed to get the blankets partially over the two of them. After she was settled she took the time to admire his unmasked face. Naruto's theory's of him being ugly, big teeth, or fish lips was totally unfounded. He was gorgeous. His face was unblemished but for a faint scar over his left eyebrow down past his cheekbone. It's probably a good thing he kept his face covered. She would never be able to concentrate on anything else if he was around. Even during training or missions.

Laying back, pinned and horny as hell, she tried to drift off to sleep. With the warmth of Kakashi's body and the rhythmic breathing, she began to fade faster than she thought possible. The last thought she had before she was completely asleep was, "Kakashi Sensei has dark blue sheets."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the tease! R&R please. More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Congrats to my biggest fan for getting his GED! Woooooo! Thou shall be rewarded!

Chapter 3- Absolutley

It was just after sunrise when Kakashi pulled his heavy head up off the pillow. His brain swam with lingering effects of alcohol and he guessed whenever it wore off entirely that he was going to be very sorry. Fuzzy-brained and groggy, he made his way to the bathroom.

He reached for the light switch then thought better of it. A blinding light in his face was probably the last thing he needed. Eyes still half lidded he found the sink by memory and turned on the cold water. After taking several large drinks of water he filled up his hands and splashed it in his face to sober himself up a bit. A hangover was not something he looked forward to, no matter how much fun drinking had been.

Drinking…taking…walking home in the rain…fun…and…His thoughts came flooding back as the bathroom light turned on and there in the mirror behind him, was a certain pink-haired-former-student of his. Topless, smirking, and looking right at his mask-less face in the mirror was Sakura.

"Oh. Shit."

Behind him Sakura pouted. "I would have preferred 'good morning.'"

Slowly, Kakashi stood straight and turned around. 'Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream.' He said to himself over and over. There was no way his pupil was half naked in the same room as him.

He wouldn't have done what he thought he did…

Sakura stood there in front of him, real, and good enough to eat.

Would he?

The pink haired Kunochi closed the distance between the two of them and placed a finger lightly on his chest before trailing it lightly down between his pecks, over the faint patch of silver hair just below his belly button, before she hooked her index finger into the front of his pants and pulled him towards her. "Care to finish what you started?" She said in a deep purr.

Finish? "You mean we didn't…"

"No," She said, almost disappointed. "but, you've had time to sober up a bit, I've had some time to think, and we're both adults."

Good God, why does she have to look at me like THAT?!

"I'm willing to continue," She became serious for a moment. "but, if you don't want to I would understand. Even though I doubt I'll ever look at you the same again, I can promise it won't be awkward, and nobody else ever needs to know about it. Whatever happens from this point, you still have my respect and my friendship."

Kakashi considered her offers for a long moment. Would things ever be normal between the two of them again in either scenario? Even most of the women he's slept with in the past were from different villages and didn't know who he was, or the lights were out, or he kept his mask on. So there was the fact that she had already seen his face to consider. If they continued would she want more? Would he want more? What would the village think? The Hokage's protégé having relations with the village pervert would cause quite a scandal…why did that excite him even more? Then there was the question…

"What exactly did I do last night?" He asked, stomach tensing up at the possible responses.

"Weelllll… for starters you nearly lost your dinner on the way home." Kakashi frowned. He must have had more to drink than he thought. "It started to rain so when we got back here I wanted to change into some dry clothes. I came in here, changed and when I opened the door, there you were." She gently reached up and traced her fingers along the scar down his cheek. "Shirtless, maskless, and a bit senseless. You can imagine where it went from there." She teased.

Her hand felt warm on his cheek. He wasn't use to anyone touching him out of combat. It was gentle, and coming from Sakura it was very comforting. Leaning into her hand he said in a husky tone. "No, I can't imagine where it went from there. Why don't you explain it a bit more." A slight, mischievous, grin crept into the corner of his lips.

Was that an answer to her question? She wondered as she leaned into him. "You stood in that doorway, leaned in," She was a breaths distance from his face. "And kissed me." Her lips locked with his as she waited to be sure that she had read him properly. When he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her toward him, she got her answer.

Her nimble fingers found their way to his waistband, where she got a good grip and began to pull him back towards the bedroom. They broke the kiss for an instant while she whispered "Then you guided me back to the bed." Kakashi's back hit soft sheets, Sakura landed gracefully on top of him.

Again their lips parted and tongues intermingled for several hot moments. All the while Kakashi's hands roamed from the small of her back, to her breasts, her arms, and back again. Sakura gently ground her thigh against the growing hardness in her sensei's groin.

Several hot moments later, Sakura broke the kiss. "Then…you did some of this." She place hot, breathy kisses on his neck (although not nearly as rough as she remembered him doing), down to his collarbone. She smirked and traced a tongue over his nipple and giggled inwardly when his breath hitched. Revenge was sweet.

Kakashi's mind was swimming not from alcohol, but anticipation as her head crept further down his stomach. Her tongue traced the outline of his abs as she hooked her fingers around the elastic of his pants and began to pull down.

He stared in confusion as she lay her head on his stomach and made mock snoring noises. After getting the point across she looked up at him with her mischievous emerald eyes. "I didn't." Said Kakashi in disbelief.

She nodded, her chin on his stomach. "You did."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. "Gotta love drunks." Was his apology.

She hummed into his stomach to agree. "This is the part where I ask you if you want to finish what you started last night."

Considering his erection was pressing hard into her stomach, Sakura wasn't terribly surprised when her former sensei said. "Absolutley."

XXXXXXXXX

TEASE!!! I know! I'm sorry. But its 2am and I have work in the morn'. I promise the next smut-ridden chapter before the week is out. -^_^- comment people!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah yes those pesky homophones! I apologize for them, because Word won't catch 'em, and due to that very program, I cannot spell if it's not in typing form. You should see a hand written letter of mine. It's horrifying. Half the time I can't even read my own handwriting.

Thanks to everyone for their input and sorry for being a tease, but the buildup is worth it.

ANYWAY, here is the chapter I'm sure you all have been looking forward to. -^_^- enjoy!

Chapter 4- A Bed to Warm

"Absolutley." Kakashi said in a lusty, deep tone.

Sakura didn't waste any time as she slowly pulled his pants down further letting her breasts graze over his erection as it was relieved of its covers. Teasingly she took his member in her hand and gave it a slow stroke, watching Kakashi's teeth clench as he squirmed under her touch. Starting at the base of the shaft she gave him one solid lick from bottom to top, hearing his breath hitch, before she took him in her mouth.

After all the anticipation, Kakashi had to clench the sheets in his hands to keep from coming. As he watched her pink hair bob up and down on his member he had to admit that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It was also one of the most wrong things he'd ever done, but concern for that was long gone. The only problem now was that she was far too good at what she was doing. "Sa…Sakura." He reached down and pushed her off him a bit. "You're going to have to stop that for a bit if you want this to go anywhere."

She creped up so she was inches from his face. "So what do you propose we do until then? Hmmm?" A smirk tugged at the corner of Kakashi's mouth as he guided her to be the one lying down before he started trailing kisses down her chest and stomach again.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He said as he tugged the scrub tie loose. Gripping one side with his fingers and the other with his teeth he pulled her scrubs down teasingly before discarding them to the side along with her top. Creeping his way back to her core he put one of her legs over his shoulder looking up into her flushed face as he did so.

Lightly, Kakashi placed kisses along her inner thigh as he moved closer to her core. When he was about to make contact he switched to the other thigh and lay a trail of kisses towards her knee again. "Don't you think you've teased enough?"

He smirked and trailed kisses back down, "Now I have." He said before dipping his head down and lavishing the same attention on her that she paid him. She tasted tangy and sweet as he lapped at her sensitive nub.

She moaned as she raked her hands through his hair, turning him on all the more. Pulling back briefly he inserted a finger and began a 'come hither' motion as he resumed his attention. "Hn, Ka…Kakashi." She gasped as her stomach trembled under his administrations. He inserted a second finger moving them faster within her.

It didn't take long before he felt her clamp down around his fingers, gasping his name as she did so. As she lay there panting he withdrew his fingers and, making sure she was watching, lapped them clean. Seeing her so flushed and turned on was something he could never imagine before last night.

Crawling up the bed, he put his forehead on hers. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

She smirked, face still flushed and misty. "Absolutely."

He smiled back and kissed her hungrily before entering, growling with pleasure into her lips. Sakura wrapped her legs around his bottom, urging him forward. A request he eagerly obliged. Wanting nothing more than to pound in and out until he climaxed, he decided against it, wanting her to enjoy this just as much as he.

Placing hot and ragged kisses against her neck Kakashi picked up the pace as she held him close with her arms. Sakura's moans escaped into the thick air as she asked him in a hurried voice, "Deeper."

Her lust filled eyes shot open as he suddenly left her and slid off the end of the bed. Before she could protest he grabbed her hips and pulled her down until her legs were completely off the mattress. Lifting her legs and placing them on his shoulders, he placed his member at her entrance again and with a hard thrust entered her a second time.

Sakura saw stars as she felt him hit the end of her inner walls again and again. Kakashi physically winced when she screamed with pleasure. He would have to explain that to the other people living in his complex tomorrow… assuming the authorities didn't show up first. In the meantime he continued his pace, slamming into her as she cried his name. It wasn't until her head tilted back in a silent scream that her inner muscles clenched around him fiercely.

Head swimming with lust, he felt himself reaching the end himself. Her legs still on his shoulders he leaned forward and placed hot, ragged kisses on her neck. "Sa…Sakura," he said between pants. "I'm gonna come…where do you want it?" He asked, using all his resolve to hold of for her answer.

She leaned up and whispered, "Inside me."

Kakashi leaned back and looked at her questionably with mismatched, lust-hazed eyes. "But-"

"I'm a medic-nin, I'll take care of it." She grabbed the back of his hair and kissed him fiercely. "Who told you to stop?"

Oh God, the back of the hair, his weak spot. He didn't know if she was doing that on purpose or not but he loved it.

Resuming his pace Kakashi once again climbed toward his peak. Sakura was so hot, slick and tight it was driving him mad. With ragged breaths and a few final thrusts, his core clenched in a wonderful release as he spilled himself into his new lover.

Collapsing on Sakura's fluttering chest it took Kakashi a moment for his brain to catch up with him. He had just slept with a former student…and absolutely loved it. He felt her run her fingers lightly through his hair as he lie between her breasts.

"Just so you know." He said sleepily. "I love it when you do that."

She laughed quietly. "Just so YOU know. I love it when you do THAT."

He looked up at her brilliant green eyes he shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, you were alright." He said jokingly as she slapped his shoulder.

"Oh yea, I was horrible." She said rolling her eyes as he slid off and occupied the bed besides her, both of their legs still hanging off the mattress. "I guess I'll just have to brush up on my skills for next time."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

"You don't want to go again?" She said pouting.

He grinned, "Well…not for a few minutes at least."

After a few moments of silence, the two of them made their way back up to the pillows and under the blankets. "So where do you want to go with this?" Kakashi asked, suddenly serious.

Sakura looked over at him, serious as well. "Well, I'm not in a relationship right now, and neither are you. If you want to make this more I'm willing to try. My only concern is how the rest of the village will react." She seemed to think for a long moment. "You know what. Fuck 'em. You're not technically my teacher anymore and everyone knows you're a pervert anyway."

"Thanks." He said in a sour tone.

"Oh you know what I mean." She said tucking herself into the navy blue sheets. "If you want this to just be physical I am comfortable with that, and if you want more I am willing to give it a shot. What do you think?"

He seemed to consider both options for a moment. "How about, for now, I warm your bed and you warm mine. We'll see where it goes from there."

Sakura leaned over and placed her head on his bare chest. "Sounds good to me." She said before drifting off to sleep moments before her former sensei did the same.

Outside, the sun began to peek over the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it! I may update, I may leave it as is. I want you –the fans- to tell me what you want. R&R people and thank you for previous comments.

If you liked this you will LOVE stories such as "The Window", "Bitch Nights", "Stripped Bare", and "Bending the Rules." Check 'em and show love!


End file.
